


Rip of grace

by Pepsiandnutella (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pepsiandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets another of his fathers creations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip of grace

Castiel stiffened at the strange sensation he was picking up with his grace. It was if something was slicing open time itself and neatly sewing it back up again. Curiosity peaked and with a flutter of his large wings he went to the source of the disturbance. 

He reappeared on a normal street, somewhere in the north of England. He rotated around, trying to pin point whatever it was that his grace had sensed here. There were children playing in a nearby park, their mothers chatting among themselves. There were a few cars rolling by and a couple of people walking about. 

There was also someone with the face of a man wearing a brown jacket and a red bowtie. He wandered about the street acting strange and pointing something that made a strange noise at random places in the nearby vicinity.

Castiel did not appear to the person at first. In fact, it wasn’t until a red-headed woman with a pure soul bounded up to the man and greeted him like an old friend that he even decided he was not dangerous. 

‘Oh, hello! Didn’t see you there,’ the bowtie man called cheerily to Cas when he finally showed himself. ‘I’m the Doctor, nice to meet you,’ he continued approaching Cas confidently.

‘Hello,’ he replied trying to get a better idea of what this was, scrutinizing every action and reaction of the strange man and the human girl.

‘I’m Amy,’ smiled the girl, ‘Sorry, what’s you’re name?’

‘I am Castiel’

The Doctor’s face fell into a frown, confusion leaking out of him, ‘Castiel, I don’t mean to be rude but what species are you?’ he said, twiddling with his noisy stick again. Was he a hunter? Perhaps a Son of Eve, a new monster?

‘I am an Angel of the Lord,’ Cas said simply, boring his eyes onto the new person, ‘What are you?’ this wasn’t a shifter, a ghoul nor anything he’d ever encountered. 

‘An Angel?! Doctor, there are actually Angels?’ the woman cried with apparent glee and wonder, ‘oh my god, this is so cool!’ Castiel frowned somewhat at this, he was used to Dean using the Lords name in vain but he didn’t like it.

‘What are you?’ he repeated.

‘Time Lord’ The bowtie man said. 

A what? ‘I don’t understand.’

‘I am a Time Lord- the last of the Time Lords- from Gallafrey. I’ve never met an angel before, except the weeping ones of course, but really, an actual angel, that’s amazing, in all my 900 years of travelling and to think, I actually started to believe you weren’t real! Oh it is simply fantastic to meet you!’ he responded extatically babbling and grapping the angels hand to shake it profusely.   
Cas was starting to become uncomfortable under the enthusiasm of the man and the stares of the woman and tried to hurry along the conversation, ‘Why are you here Time Lord?’ what ever a Time Lord was. Are they dangerous?

‘Oh, yes, well actually we’ve just landed here. The TARDIS- my space-ship-time-machine- seemed to be drawn here. Weird telepathic frequencies. I suppose that was you then! I have never picked up angels before though’ he gestured vaguely to an old blue police telephone box

‘We have not walked the Earth in over a millennia. I am guardian of the Winchesters.’

‘Where’ve you been’ the woman chirped, crossing her arms and leaning slightly forward. 

Castiel frowned, ‘Heaven and, for a small time, Hell’ he said. Really, who would ask where an angel was? Of course he would have been in Heaven! 

Suddenly Cas stiffened. Demons were on their way; no doubt Crowley sensed the Doctor and his friend too. 

The Doctor noticed the change in Castiel’s stance, ‘What? Castiel, what is it?’ he asked, immediately worried. 

‘Demons. You need to go now Doctor. I will deal with them.’ He said turning to face the cloud of black smoke. ‘Go, now!’ he roared behind him.

Less than a minuet later a strange scratchy noise could be heard over the oncoming tide of Demons. With a backward glance, Castiel noticed the blue police box had gone.


End file.
